La neige qui nous a vu
by Kazuato
Summary: Il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait aimé. Elle lui devait tout.


**_C'est court. C'est guimauve. Je n'en suis pas très fière. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. Laisse un avis~!_**

* * *

><p>« <strong>Nastume-san ...<strong> »

** J**e pouvais sentir que sa voix était inquiète et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je savais qu'il voulait savoir comment j'allais, il avait sûrement dû m'entendre pleurer tandis qu'il passait dans ce parc, par hasard. Mais non, ça n'allait pas. J'aurai voulu lui répondre ou au moins relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Alors, je restais là, le visage enfouie entre mes bras, assise par terre, le dos contre l'arbre, comme depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà. Secouée de sanglot, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Oui, j'avais vraiment mal, en ce jour d'hiver. La neige tombait autour de nous, mais je n'y faisais guère attention, tout comme le froid qui m'envahissait.

**J**e savais qu'il attendait une réponse et je savais tout autant qu'il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir eu. Oui, il était comme ça, têtu mais attendrissant. Alors, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, sans pour autant la relever. C'était assez minable, car tout le monde pouvait voir le contraire, mais là, il n'y avait que lui et j'espérais qu'il allait me laisser. Me laisser seule pour me morfondre et pleurer, encore, encore et encore. Et pourtant, il restait là, agenouillé, à me fixer du regard. J'aurais aimé lui murmurer un « va-t'en » mais même le penser me faisait mal ; je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, inconsciemment, je voulais être réconfortée.

**L**e silence s'installa, seuls pouvait s'entendre ma respiration saccadée (j'essayais de me calmer, sans pour autant y arriver, elle était donc coupé par quelques sanglots mal étouffés) et la sienne, calme, régulière. Reposante. Je pouvais sentir son regard sombre sur moi, il était brûlent. Alors, prenant mon courage, je lui jetai un coup d'œil, de mon œil rougit par les larmes. Je devais être pathétique mais à quoi bon, je m'étais déjà ridiculisée plutôt. Et c'est ce qui avait causé mon état actuel.  
>Ses cheveux bruns, qui partaient sur le côté gauche, parsemés de quelques flocons de neige, son écharpe, entouré autour de son cou, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux ... Ses yeux si beaux. D'un vert plutôt sombre, mais si beaux. Sasahara Sōhei était à côté de moi.<p>

**A**ussitôt, le rouge me monta une fois de plus aux joues et je cachai une nouvelle fois mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme cela. J'avais aimé en secret un homme qui venait de me repousser, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit ainsi ! Et même si en n'y repensant, mon ami avait découvert mon secret, je voulais qu'il croie que j'étais assez forte pour tourner la page. Toute seule.

** J**e ne voulais pas de son aide ! J'en avais marre d'être aussi faible, si minable. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre que j'avais besoin d'être seule ?! Mais il avait beau être bourré de qualité, il n'était sûrement pas médium.

« **Tu peux me laisser, s'il te plait ?**  
><strong>- Pas dans cet état.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi <strong>! »

**J**'avais relevé la tête en criant cela et je pouvais maintenant sentir que mes joues étaient en feu. Mais cela devait être dû au froid ou à l'énervement non ? Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais du mal à respirer. Sûrement les mêmes raisons. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Et pourtant ... Et pourtant, du doute se cachait au fond de mon cœur ...

« **Je ne te laisserai pas, Natsume-san. Jamais.**  
><strong>- Peux-tu arrêter de dire ces bêtises ... ? <strong>»

**M**a voix commençait à trembler. Ce n'était pas bon. J'allais rentrer en hypothermie. Déjà, c'était tout mon corps qui était parcouru de frisson. Si seulement j'avais eu une quelconque source de chaleur ! J'aurai pu me relever, j'aurai pu le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire avec assurance « **_Je vais bien. _**» même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Non, il ne se laissera pas duper ... Il n'était pas comme ça, il voudrait rester à mes côtés jusqu'à temps que je rie ...

**B**êtises. Non, véritablement, le froid n'était pas pour moi. Je ne pensais qu'à des choses futiles. C'était tellement bête que j'aurai pu en rire toute seule ! Mais il m'aurait pris pour une folle. Et serait partie.

**C**ontradictoire. Que devais-je penser, que devais-je faire ? J'étais totalement perdue ... Mais à quoi bon ? Je n'étais que la petite fille idiote, non ? Celle qui avait toujours été repoussée des autres et toujours entourée de garçons qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose, non ? Celle qui n'avait rien comprit à la vie, celle qui passait sa vie sur Internet, à essayer de chercher un soutien quelconque. Et dire qu'il y en avait une aide en face de moi !

« **Et toi, t'arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi ?** »

**S**a question me paralysa. Plongée dans mes pensées, j'en avais presque oublié le moment présent. Presque. Je n'arrivais plus à assimiler deux pensées correctes, j'aurai voulu lui répondre, mais seuls quelques bafouillages pathétiques réussissaient à sortir. Vraiment désespérante. Encore plus désespérante, quand je restai paralysée lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de moi, m'enlaçant tendrement.

**A** ce moment, je n'aurai su dire à quoi je pensais ou bien qu'est-ce que je ressentais. Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment, mon esprit avec quitter mon corps, quelques secondes, tellement c'était inattendu et soudain ? Et même temps, j'attendais cela depuis qu'il était apparu entre les buissons et c'était installé près de moi. Où étais-ce dès le moment où je l'avais vu ? Peut-importe. J'étais heureuse, d'être là, contre son torse, même si mon cœur me faisait mal dans ma poitrine. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation d'être véritablement importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Là, sous cette neige, sous cet arbre, je me sentais pas seulement bien, mais surtout _vivante_.

« **Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?** »

**J**e ne pus qu'hocher la tête et avant qu'il ne puisse commencer une nouvelle phrase, qui m'aurait faire encore plus chavirer, je lui rendis son étreinte, m'imprégnant de son odeur. Sûrement était-il surpris, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui faisait ce genre de chose. Mais à quoi bon se retenir ? A quoi bon vivre, si nous n'avions pas le cul de serrer un mec dans ses bras ? Je préférais mourir.

**L**'air était léger, à travers le froid. Peut-être parce qu'il me transmettait sa chaleur. Sûrement. Ou peut-être juste parce que je me sentais bien, à ce moment. Juste bien.

« **Tu avais besoin de t'enfuir comme cela ?**  
><strong>- Oui ...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as raté le lever de soleil.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'importe, j'ai encore toute ma vie pour en revoir un<strong>**_._** »

**E**t je souris en disant cette phrase. Oui, _toute la vie._

« **Et tu penses que tu pourras revenir maintenant ?**  
><strong>- Pas encore. Pas encore, je ...<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais, il te faudra du temps. Mais je serais là, Nastume-san, je serai là, toujours. <strong>»

**J'**enfouis un peu plus mon visage entre ses cheveux bruns. Ils étaient doux. Je pouvais sentir qu'il me caressait la tête, comme pour me calmer, mais j'avais arrêté de pleurer, maintenant.

**P**uis, il me prit les épaules et s'éloigna de moi. A ce moment, j'avais commencé à avoir peur. Foutu parano'. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je pouvais voir dans les siens briller une lueur. Une lueur de larme. Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, de l'eau coulait de ses orbes. Et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Ma température corporelle avait maintenant encore augmentée. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était juste ... magique.

**_Et sous le ciel enneigé, j'ai trouvé l'amour qu'il manquait à ma vie._**

**T**oute cette histoire avait commencé parce que j'avais avoué mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aimais. Mais celui-ci m'avait repoussé, c'était d'ailleurs quelques peu compréhensible. Je n'étais qu'une gamine et lui était déjà majeur depuis quelques années.

**J**e m'étais donc enfuie et lui, cet autre mec qui avait donné de la chaleur dans le froid, m'avait retrouvé. Et je pense que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on pouvait me faire ... En ce moment, où nos lèvres se rencontraient, je n'étais sure de rien. Mais je voulais juste profiter et ne rien penser. Ses lèvres, avaient le gout de la vie, de l'amour, du réconfort. Tout ce qu'il me manquait.

**A**ujourd'hui, encore, je me souviens de mon premier baiser avec lui. Je me souviens encore du son de sa voix, de son odeur, de la texture de ses cheveux. Vois-tu, je ne regrette pas d'avoir raté ce premier lever de soleil, car il m'a permis de voir quelque chose d'on peu plus beau, que je n'aurais pu découvrir plus tard. Car j'avais beau avoir toute ma vie devant moi pour en revoir un, Sasayan, lui, n'avait pu en voir un de plus. Cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une premier levé de soleil. Et depuis ce jour, je me suis promis que moi aussi, ce serai le dernier.

**L**e garçon qui avait réussi à faire palpiter mon cœur est mort quelques mois plus tard, d'un bête accident de voiture. Et aujourd'hui encore, je continue de penser à lui. Tous nos moments ensembles, quand il me faisait rire ou bien quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Tout ces instants, que je ne savais pas si fragile, m'avaient donné une raison de vivre. Tous ces souvenirs avec lui sont encore gravé dans ma mémoire, au plus profond de ma chair, de mon âme et de mon cœur. Et même si ma vie est faites, que je suis maintenant une adulte, cet amour d'enfant n'en était pas un. Car les amours d'enfant n'existent pas. J'aimais et j'aime toujours mon _Sasayan-kun_.


End file.
